


Lucrezia Imperatrix Mundi

by 50251sid



Category: The Borgias, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50251sid/pseuds/50251sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to "Fortuna Imperatrix Mundi"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flore Fusus Gremio

_Flore fusus gremio_   
_Phebus novo more_   
_Risum dat, hac vario_   
_iam stipate flore_

_(Lying in Flora’s lap_   
_Phoebus once more_   
_Smiles, now covered_   
_In many-colored flowers.)_

_  
_

Cesare Borgia lay with his head in Lucrezia’s lap as they picnicked at a lakeside park on a pleasant late spring Sunday afternoon.  Lucrezia gently stroked Cesare’s cheek with a violet he had plucked for her from the grass.  He had to share her lap with her growing belly, inside which resided his son, who kicked hard, as if resentful at having his territory encroached upon.  An Oedipus complex already? 

Nearly eight months along, Lucrezia, to Cesare, resembled nothing so much as the Tarot card, The Empress, a study in ample curves and lush, ripe fullness.  He absolutely adored her.

She, for her part, regarded Cesare as he smiled up at her and thought him the image of Phoebus Apollo, god of the sun, stunning of face and form and the light and warmth of her life. 

Sensing she wanted his affection, Cesare sat up and kissed Lucrezia’s eager lips.  She rested her head against his shoulder and he stroked her hair. 

 

_Fortuna, who had given them to each other, was pleased.  She had entrusted Cesare with the gift of his fifteen year old virgin sister’s love, a heavy charge for a young man of only nineteen.  Gratified with the sincerity of his appreciation for her gift, Fortuna had smiled on the union, prospering them and granting them intense passion for each other that endured despite their youth.  Their sexual coupling, while far from the only attraction they held for each other, was nevertheless an important feature of it, and it remained white hot._

 

They had been living together for five years now, hundreds of miles from their hometown and their parents, in the small metropolis where Lucrezia had spent her undergraduate college years and Cesare had followed her to do his postgraduate work.  So far as everyone in their adopted town knew, they were Mr. and Mrs. Cesare Borgia, having married shortly after Lucrezia’s eighteenth birthday.  And they had the papers to prove it.  Through the circuitous route of a friend of a friend of a friend, Cesare had met Micheletto Corella, a shady and criminally well-connected but admirably loyal young man who attached himself to Cesare and bonded protectively with Lucrezia.  Although it took invading the principal of Grandpa Borgia’s trust fund for the necessary cash, Cesare, with Micheletto’s influence, obtained appropriate identity documents for Lucrezia and himself, establishing them unquestionably in their new life.  They remained in their college town, taking jobs there, to the disappointment of their parents.

The two made quite a romantic couple.  Cesare’s eyes followed Lucrezia’s every move. They were always touching, with Cesare having his arm around Lucrezia’s shoulders or waist, or holding her hand. 

Cesare was the object of admiration among the women in their circle, who were charmed by his obvious, unabashed passion for his sweet little wife.  The men, whose own honeymoon ardor may have long since cooled, regarded Cesare with resentment because their wives compared them so unfavorably to him. 

Once, during an informal backyard event, Cesare accidentally stuck his thumb into a thick slice of watermelon.  He smiled and gazed fondly into Lucrezia’s eyes as she raised his hand to her mouth and sucked his juicy thumb clean.  The sheer intimate carnality of the scene caused everyone attending to stare, slack jawed, stunned into immobility.  The same question flitted across all their minds:  “Why can’t I...”

 

Lucrezia and Cesare returned to visit their parents usually twice a year, at Easter and Christmas.  As far as the senior Borgias knew, the siblings were living and working in New England simply as siblings.  Having to revert to sleeping in separate beds, let alone separate bedrooms, was galling, but the two just weren’t ready for the familial fallout if they revealed their true relationship.

Vannozza questioned Lucrezia about her dating life and fretted that her daughter did not appear to have serious marriage prospects. 

“I’d like to be a grandmother before I die,” she would say with a heavy sigh.

“I’m concentrating on a career for now, Mom,” Lucrezia would answer.

Curiously, Cesare never came in for his mother’s pressure to find a mate.


	2. Quicquid Venus Imperat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein the inconceivable is conceived

_Quicquid Venus imperat  
Labor est suavis_

_(Whatever Venus commands  
Is a sweet duty)_

 

One night, having demonstrated his love to Lucrezia several times, Cesare was drifting off to sleep, pressed close to her body with his hand on her breast. 

“Cesare?”

“Mmmm?”

“Cesare… give me a baby.”

“Sure, honey.  Whatever you want.  Tomorrow.”

He began to snore softly.

In the morning, he had a vague recollection of Lucrezia asking him for something. 

“What was it you wanted me to give you?”

“A baby.”

“Oh!  Um… that’s not a good idea.”

“You said yes.”

“I was almost asleep and didn’t know what I was saying.  We can’t…we shouldn’t…have a baby.”

“Why not?  We’re married.”

“If you can call it that.  But siblings having a baby… I don’t think so.”

“Cesare, I want a baby.”

“We could think about adopting.”

“No.  I want _your_ baby.”

“But, honey, look at all those inbred Egyptian kings.”

“I checked into this.  The odds of genetic problems are not that great.  Really.”

“ _Fraukind_ …”

“Cesare…”

 

Was it his imagination, or did Lucrezia taste different now that she had stopped taking birth control pills? 

He raised his head from between her trembling thighs and kissed her open mouth.

“What do I taste like, _Fraukind_?”

“You taste like me.”

“So what do _you_ taste like?”

“Huh?”

“Do you think you taste different than usual?”

“You would know better than I.”

“Well, I think you taste different since you quit taking your pills.”

“I know I’ll be sorry I asked this, but why would that be?”

“Your hormones aren’t thrown out of whack now.  They’re natural.”

“Oh, for Christ’s sake!  Stick a label on me, like the packages of organic chicken at the supermarket. ‘No hormones, no artificial flavors or colors.’”

“Aw, come on, honey!  I’m just saying …”

“Shut up and fuck me.”

 

Lucrezia drew back the shower curtain and stepped out of the bathtub.  She was surprised to see Cesare standing in front of her, wearing only a towel tied around his waist.  He removed the towel and wrapped it around her body.

“Hey, Baby.  Bring back memories?”

“Oh, yes.  But this time, fuck me!”

 

Micheletto and some of his friends had been invited over for an evening of poker.  Lucrezia had made her renowned meatball sandwiches and was an attentive and gracious hostess, keeping beer flowing and the potato chip bowl overflowing.  When Cesare had closed the door behind their departing guests, he turned to find Lucrezia shedding her clothes and lying down on the sofa. 

“What the hell …?”

“Before all that beer you drank hits you, get on over here and put out.”

“Baby…”

“Baby is right.  Make one for me.  I took care of you and your friends all evening long and was glad to do it.  Now it’s your turn.  Fuck me!”

 

Cesare crouched over Lucrezia’s yielding body.  He grasped his cock and traced it around her clitoris. 

“Is this what you want?  You want my cock?”

She sighed and stroked his beautiful, dark hair.

“Yes, Cesare.  Give it to me.”

He slid the tip inside of her and then immediately withdrew it.

“Ask me again.  Nicely.  Say ‘please’.”

“God, you’re mean!  Please.”

“Again.”

“Please.”

He teased her some more, slipping just inside her and pulling out.

_Fortuna was growing irritated with him._

When he slid his cock inside Lucrezia again, she raised her pelvis and pushed herself onto his entire length.  Gripping his ass, she snarled, “Fuck me!”

 

Three months later, with a positive home pregnancy test and a joyous heart, Lucrezia sat holding hands with Cesare in the waiting room of an obstetrician-gynecologist known for his unorthodox methods.  Cesare shifted uncomfortably in his chair and repeatedly cleared his throat. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Borgia.”

They were ushered into the doctor’s office, a comfortingly homey and messy room filled with books, plants and casual disorder.  The doctor himself wore a clean, crisp lab coat with a plastic pocket protector as a humorous, nerdy touch.  He had long brown hair and black Harry Potter type glasses.  He took Lucrezia’s hand gently into his, and then exchanged a firm handshake with Cesare. 

“Pleased to meet you.  I am Howard Felton.  What can I do for you today?”

Lucrezia smiled broadly. 

“We’re having a baby!  My home pregnancy test was positive.  I think I am about six weeks along.”

“Congratulations.  So you will be wanting obstetrical care.”

“Yes.  And there are “special circumstances” we need to tell you.”

“The two of you look to be healthy and physically mature enough.  What do you need me to know?”

Cesare shot a pleading glance to Lucrezia.  He was pale and his hands were clammy.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Borgia.  Everything said will be maintained in strictest confidence, I assure you.”

“Well, Doctor,” Lucrezia began.  “Cesare and I…”

Cesare shut his eyes.

_“Oh, boy, here it comes….”_

“Well, Cesare is…”

“Go on.”

“Cesare is … my brother.”

_“Oh, shit.  I am going to be hung.  I will be shot at sunrise. They’ll shoot me, **then** they’ll hang me.”_

Doctor Felton did not even blink. 

“I see.  You share the same two parents?  Not just one common parent?”

“No, we are full siblings.”

“Well, the good news is that your baby will most likely be just fine.  The odds of genetic problems are only slightly elevated.  But I would like to do some testing so we can be aware of all potential issues.”

Cesare leaned forward.

“You aren’t shocked?”

“Mr. Borgia, my concern is for the well-being of your sister and her baby.  And for you, too.  I am not in the business of judging.  I appreciate your candor, which will allow me to give the best possible attention I can.  By the way, you are not the first such couple I have cared for.  So relax.  Having a baby is stressful enough.  So, Mrs. Borgia…should I call you that?”

“No, call me Lucrezia, please.”

“Then, my dear Lucrezia, please let my assistant get you into an examining room and we can begin.”

Cesare had been lightheaded with relief when they left the doctor’s office.

_Fortuna gently shook an admonishing finger.  Did he really think she would have abandoned him?_


	3. Estuans Interius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein occurs a confrontation

_Estuans interius_   
_Ira vehementi_   
_In amaritudine_   
_Loquor mee menti_

_(Burning inside_   
_With violent anger_   
_Bitterly_   
_I speak to my heart)_

_Fortuna spun her wheel and the months passed by._

Lucrezia’s pregnancy progressed well.  Testing indicated she was carrying a healthy boy.  She had a short spell of morning sickness, but had otherwise felt fine.  Now, in her sixth month, she began to feel uncomfortable as the child grew bigger. 

When Cesare and Lucrezia had visited their parents for Christmas, her pregnancy had been too new to be apparent, but now, with Easter coming, there was no denying her condition. 

“We have to break the news to them, Sis.  We really can’t put it off much longer.”

“I know, my love.  But I’m scared.”

“You should maybe have considered this when you decided you wanted to have a baby.  There was a lot more to think about than just your own wishes.”

“Don’t yell at me.  Please.”

“ _Fraukind_ , our parents have the right to know what’s going on.  We owe it to them to tell them.”

Lucrezia’s lips quivered.  Her pleading eyes sought Cesare’s.  Suddenly, the tense silence was broken by a strange, loud sound coming from her belly.

“What the hell is that, Lucrezia?”

“The baby.  Sucking his thumb.”

“Seriously, what is that?”

“Seriously, it’s the baby.  He’s sucking his thumb.”

Cesare melted.  Tears welled up in his eyes, and he kissed Lucrezia’s belly.

“Hey, Little Guy, it’s me, your dad.”  His voice was soft, wondering.  “I hear you.  I can’t wait to see you.”

He looked up into Lucrezia’s tearful, smiling face. 

“It’s _our_ life, _Fraukind_.  He’s _our_ baby.  We’ll tell our parents together.  No excuses, no apologies.”

_Fortuna was proud of him._

 

Lucrezia and Cesare got out of the airport taxi and went up the front steps onto the porch of their parents’ house.  The door opened.

The sight of Lucrezia’s belly made Vannozza shriek. 

“You’re pregnant! My God, how can this be?”

“Well, Mom, when a man and a woman love each other in a special way…”

Rodrigo, aghast, furious, roared at his daughter.

“How dare you be flip with your mother?  Pregnant!  Our daughter pregnant!”

He turned on Cesare.

“And _you_!  How could you have let this happen?  She was under your protection.  That was the only reason we let her go away to college!”

Vannozza was weeping.

“You lied to us all this time.  Every time you phoned and told us things were just fine, you lied.  How could you?”

Cesare’s voice was calm.

“Mom, Dad, could we go inside and talk about this?”

He took Lucrezia’s elbow and escorted her to the family room, helping her into her favorite wing chair.  Virgil the cat made figure 8s around her legs. 

“I know this is a shock to you,” Cesare resumed.  “We didn’t tell you sooner because, frankly, we were scared.  We knew you would be unhappy at first.  But we hope you can change your minds.”

“You expect us to be happy?  Our unmarried daughter is pregnant!  You should both be ashamed.”

Rodrigo pointed first to Lucrezia and then to Cesare.

“You for acting like a whore, and you for allowing it.  Tell me you at least confronted the father.”

 _Fortuna placed her hand on Cesare’s shoulder._   _Now, my darling._  

“Dad, Mom, you need to know something.”  He went to stand beside Lucrezia and took her hand in his.  “It’s my baby.  I am the father.”

Vannozza covered her face with her hands.  Rodrigo leaped from his chair and swung at Cesare. 

“You vile, filthy animal!  You’re no son of mine!”

Cesare stepped back and avoided his father’s blow.  Lucrezia struggled to her feet and stepped between the two men.

“I know this is a lot for you to hear.  But we are still your children, and we still need your love.  We don’t expect your approval or your blessing.  But we hope for your love.”

Vannozza wept bitterly.

“Where have we failed?  How could this be happening?”

“You didn’t fail, Mom.  Cesare and I have always been in love with each other.  It’s just the way things are.  We didn’t intend for it to be this way, but our love for each other was just too strong to deny.”

Rodrigo sputtered.

“So when you went away to school together, you became lovers?”

Cesare spoke quietly.

“Before that.”

"How long?”

“It doesn’t matter.  Don’t upset yourself with such thoughts.  Just know that Lucrezia and I are committed to each other.  Those who know us in New England know us as a married couple.”

“And this child you’ve conceived?  What manner of monster will you bring into the world?”

“He’s no monster.  He’s a perfectly normal little boy.  We’ve had tests.  Everything is fine.”

Vannozza wiped her eyes.

“A boy?  You’re having a boy?”

Lucrezia nodded and opened her handbag.

“Want to see my sonogram, Mom?  I have the picture here.”

Vannozza reached out but Rodrigo stepped between mother and daughter.

“We do not care to see the fruit of your unnatural lust.  We are horrified and disgusted at you.”

“Rodrigo,” Vannozza cried, “They are still our children.  They need us more than ever now.  I want to see my grandson.”

She stood up and walked over to Lucrezia, who handed her the sonogram photo.  Her face glowed as she studied the image.

“What will you call him?” 

“I want to call him Cesare Junior, but Cesare Senior disagrees.”

“Oh, Cesare.  Let her have her way.”

“I always do, Mom.”

 

Rodrigo and Vannozza lay awake in bed, trying to process all that had been disclosed to them.

“Rodrigo, we don’t have to approve.  We don’t have to love the sin to love the sinner.  These are our children.  They didn’t ask to feel what they do for each other.”

“I will never accept this.  You disappoint me, Vannozza.  I don’t understand how you can countenance what they do. They are actually sleeping together in the same bed.  Under our own roof!”

“I will not lose my children, Rodrigo.  I will not turn away from them.”


	4. Minnet, Tugentliche Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Lucrezia Imperatrix becomes Lucrezia Feminam Tyrannum

_Minnet, tugentliche man,  
Minnecliche frouwen!_

_(Good men, love_   
_Women worthy of love!)_

Lucrezia lay in Cesare’s arms in the bed in which they had first made love.  Virgil snuggled up in the small of her back.

“Dad took it better than I thought he would, _Fraukind_.  He only swung at me once.”

“Yes, and he only called me a whore one time.  He must be mellowing.”

“It was so long ago that we slept together in this bed for the first time.  You were so young.  Just a little girl, really.  I should have been ashamed.”

“Were you?  Ashamed?”

“Hell, no.”

“The first time I saw your body, I thought I had seen God.  I still feel that way.”

Her doting admiration made him duck his head and smile. 

“I saw you naked for the first time purely by accident, but it was a gift I have thanked Fortuna for every day of my life since then.  I knew you were meant to belong to me.”

“We were both so young.  How could we have been so bold?”

“Just because we _were_ so young.  We had no idea what we were getting ourselves into.  If we had been more mature, we would have been more hesitant.  We would have thought it through.  And you would never have been mine.”

“Remember when I asked you if you wanted to see me again?  I was so nervous.  I was sure you would push me off your lap and call me awful names.”

“You were so brave.  I’d never have known you were scared.  When you offered to show yourself to me, I almost pissed my pants.  Or came in them.”

“Cesare, I really want to name the baby after you.”

“If you insist.  But promise me one thing.  You won’t call him Little Cesare and me Big Cesare.  I hate that.”

“I promise.  I can’t promise that Mom won’t, but I’ll work on her.”

“Okay, then.  Now kiss me good night and let me go to sleep.”

“No making love?”

“ _Fraukind_ , I’m tired.  Aren’t you?”

“Never too tired for that.”

“I hate to disappoint you, but…”

“Oh, all right.  You still love me, don’t you?”

“Forever and ever.”

Lucrezia saw no point in pursuing what she knew to be true:  Cesare felt inhibited by his parents’ presence.  He had been strong and resolute when it really counted.  It was enough for now that they were occupying the same bed. 

 

The rest of the visit went pleasantly enough.  Rodrigo managed to remain civil, although he was clearly appalled by his children.  Vannozza was determined to put a positive spin on the situation.  Her little chicks had come home.  They were healthy and happy.  She was about to become a grandmother.  She and Lucrezia sipped tea in the kitchen and happily shared plans for Cesare Junior’s room, layette and equipment.  Vannozza was moved by the solicitous care with which Cesare Senior treated Lucrezia, as if she were a fragile treasure.  Although it was unorthodox, indeed, downright forbidden, their love for each other was passionate and undeniable.  They simply could love no others.  She herself had not chosen to love Rodrigo Borgia.  She had just fallen intensely, desperately, deeply for him.  What if she had been forbidden to love him?  Could she have switched her affection to another?  She knew the answer to that, and could understand and feel sympathy for Cesare and Lucrezia. 

 

Lucrezia wanted to take Virgil back with her to New England, so they turned in their plane tickets and rented a car, since she was unwilling to have her cat placed in the cargo hold of an aircraft.  Ever attentive to Lucrezia’s comfort, Cesare planned to make the drive over two days and booked a pet friendly hotel halfway between their hometown and their New England destination.  They packed Virgil’s litter box and food, and placed him safely in his kitty carrier for the journey. 

“I missed him, Cesare.”

“So did I.  If it hadn’t been for him, I wouldn’t have you now.”

_Fortuna blessed her ‘agent provocateur’ and he weathered the trip like a champ._

The senior Borgias put their house on the market and made plans to relocate to New England.  Vannozza insisted on being near her grandchild.  Rodrigo fumed, but knew that he had no choice but to go along.  A doting grandmother was a true irresistible force. Rodrigo, the immovable object, moved. 

 

Lucrezia had left her job and settled in to await the birth.  She and Cesare attended prenatal classes.  Great with child, suffering from insomnia, the muscles of her belly stretched and hurting, she became cranky and whiney. 

“Cranky, Whiney, Pissy, Achy, and all the rest of those fucking Dwarves,” she snarled. 

Cesare stared at Lucrezia as if she were a time bomb.  Lucrezia stared at Cesare as if he were the devil in the room. 

“You snore!  I can’t sleep worth shit and there you lay and snore like a sawmill.”

“Honey, I’m sorry you can’t sleep.  If by staying awake I could do you any good, I would.  Believe me.”

“Bullshit!  You fall asleep like you’re unplugged.  I hate you.”

“You’re just out of sorts.  How about I rub your back?”

“Don’t you dare patronize me!  You make me sick with your patient saintliness.”

“Do you want me to yell at you?”

“You’d do that?  You’d yell at me when I’m nine months pregnant with your son?  You heartless bastard!”

“Honey, _Fraukind_ , what can I do to make you feel better?”

“Make love to me.”

“You know we can’t do that.  Doctor Felton said no sex until after the baby is born.”

“That’s easy for you to say.  You aren’t the one doing without.”

“Lucrezia, I am as deprived as you are.  I wouldn’t dream of cheating on you.”

“You don’t love me.”

“Of course I love you.  Although sometimes you don’t make it easy.”

She began to weep hysterically. 

“You hate me.  I knew it!”

“Honey…”

_Fortuna chuckled.  Get used to it, darling.  The key word here is “Impera **TRIX.** ”  You, O man, are screwed._


	5. Ad Amorem Properat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein occurs an event most blessed

_Ad amorem properat_   
_Animus herilis_   
_Et iocundis imperat_   
_Deus puerilis_

_(The soul of man_   
_Is urged towards love_   
_And joys are governed_   
_By the boy-god)_

“ _Fraukind_ , how about I invite Micheletto over this evening?  He always makes you laugh.  You just sit with your feet up and we will take care of you.”

“Would you?  Really?”

Lucrezia began to cry.

“You’re so good to me, and I’m such a bitch.  I don’t deserve you.”

He sat down beside her on the sofa and embraced her, rocking her gently. 

“I know you feel lousy.  You aren’t yourself.  Soon this will be over and things will be back to normal.”

_Fortuna smiled.  Things will never be back to normal.  What you knew as normal.  It will be a whole new ballgame._

Cesare and Micheletto brought takeout food and fussed over Lucrezia, coaxing her to eat and to smile and to relax.  Virgil stayed by her side, head butting her and purring.  Cesare took Lucrezia into the bathroom and got into the shower with her, washing her hair and her body with pleasantly scented shampoo and soap.  After drying her and dressing her in a light nightgown, he put her to bed, and she fell fast asleep.  He slipped quietly from her side and joined Micheletto in the living room. 

“Thanks for coming over this evening, Bro.  Lucrezia’s been on edge and really needed to relax.  You’re good company for her.  How about you stay overnight?”

“Sure, I’ll stay.  I’ll cook breakfast in the morning.  This has to be tough on both of you.  You look like you could use some fussing over, too.”

“Well, you know, I guess I could.”

Micheletto got Cesare a cold beer from the refrigerator. 

“You go ahead and unwind a bit.  I’ll take care of things tonight.”

Cesare had several more beers and, with his high-strung state, they hit him hard.  After a brief bout of the giggles, he conked out on the sofa.  Virgil sniffed him and departed to go to Lucrezia, disdaining the strong alcohol smell.  Micheletto put a pillow under Cesare’s head and covered him with an afghan, then headed for the guest room.

 

“Micheletto!  Wake up, Bro.”  Cesare was shaking Micheletto by the shoulder.  “We have a bit of an emergency here.”

“Wha…?  Whassappening?”

“Lucrezia’s water broke.”

Micheletto levitated off of the bed. 

“Jesus Christ!  How long ago?  What time is it?”

“Maybe twenty minutes.  It’s three in the morning.  The doctor wants her in the hospital now.  I’m still too drunk to drive.  Could you?”

 Micheletto was pulling on his pants.

 

Rodrigo and Vannozza threw some clothes into their suitcases and packed their car. 

“Maybe we should take a flight, Vannozza.”

“We’ll get there just as fast by car.  We will probably arrive before the baby does.  Are you okay to drive?  You seem nervous.”

“Well, of course, I’m nervous.  Aren’t you?”

“Yes, but not like you.  It will be fine.  Lucrezia is young and healthy.  Cesare is with her.”

“I take no comfort whatsoever in their being young and healthy and together.  That’s what started this whole mess.”

“It’s a _fait accompli_ , Rodrigo.  We must deal with what _is._ We’re having a grandchild.”

“This cannot be the way you wanted it.”

“No, it’s not.  But it’s the only way it could be.  They are in love, my darling.  Just as we were.”

“I thought we still are.”

“We are, Rodrigo.  We are.”

 

Doctor Felton ordered that Lucrezia be given Pitocin to induce labor.  He attached a fetal monitor to the baby to maintain a close watch.  Everyone tried to settle in to wait.  Cesare checked in with his parents every hour as they drove through the night.  Micheletto paced in the waiting room.

When the Pitocin began to work, it hit with a wallop.  Lucrezia struggled to handle the contractions.  Cesare fed her ice chips and tried to massage her belly, but his clumsy, shaking hands hurt instead of helping.  During one particularly difficult contraction, Lucrezia unthinkingly slapped Cesare’s hands away from her.  Cesare slunk back and sank into a chair, looking like a deflated balloon.  Contrite, Lucrezia managed to coax him back to her side.  He held her hand and tried his best to help her with breathing. 

Rodrigo and Vannozza arrived just after Lucrezia had entered transition labor.  Micheletto introduced himself and got them coffee from a machine just outside the waiting room.  Cesare, dressed in scrubs, came into the waiting room and greeted his parents. 

“Mom, the doctor said you could come into the delivery room, if you want to.  Lucrezia wants you there.”

Vannozza rushed to don a hospital gown.

Left alone with Micheletto, Rodrigo attempted awkward small talk, not sure just how much his son’s friend knew of the situation.

Forty minutes later, a beaming Vannozza and a stunned-looking Cesare emerged from the delivery room.

“He’s beautiful, Rodrigo!  Eight pounds, seven ounces."

“Is everyone all right?  Lucrezia …”

“She’s fine, Dad.  Tired, but fine.  She’s a real trooper.”

Vannozza hugged her son.

“Cesare was a trooper as well, Rodrigo.  I was so proud of him.”

“They let me cut the cord.”  Cesare’s voice was soft, almost a whisper.  “It was so amazing!”

Micheletto and Cesare embraced joyously.  Cesare tentatively held his hand out to his father.  Rodrigo took his son’s hand and then pulled him into a bear hug, clapping him warmly on the back.  Both men’s eyes filled with tears. Vannozza, overcome with emotion, pressed a handkerchief to her face.  Micheletto helped her to a chair and she patted his tear-stained cheek. 

Cesare took his mother’s hand.

“Mom, I’m really glad you were there with me.  I’d better get back to Lucrezia.  You should be able to see the baby pretty soon, I think.”

As he walked through the doors to the recovery room, he heard his mother say, “Wait till you see Little Cesare.  He looks just like Big Cesare!”

Big Cesare grimaced and clenched his fists.  _FUCK!_

 

On her first night home from the hospital, Lucrezia awakened in the middle of the night, needing to both pee and drink lots of water, with the desperate thirst peculiar to nursing mothers.  Cesare was not in bed.  The baby was not in his crib.  She moved quietly so as not to awaken her parents in the guest bedroom.  Virgil woke up and followed her, hoping she would feed him.

As soon as she finished in the bathroom, Lucrezia made her way to the living room.  By the light of the muted television, she could see the two Cesares on the sofa, father sleeping sprawled out with his slumbering son cradled on his chest. 


	6. Fortune Rota Volvitur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein our tale comes to a conclusion

_Fortune rota volvitur_

_(The wheel of Fortune turns)_

_Fortuna had not missed a moment of the drama of new life.  She had simply remained in the background, quietly observing and fondly trusting the players to perform their roles properly.  She approved._

_She turned her wheel and life went on._

_Rodrigo and Vannozza settled into their New England home near to their children.  They doted on their first grandchild, and on the two which followed him.  Roderick Michael had his mother’s blonde hair and his father’s startling hazel eyes and cleft chin.  Vanessa was the very image of her grandmother.  The younger Cesare remained to his grandparents “Little Cesare”, even when he could look his six feet two inch father straight in the eye._

_Lucrezia’s easy, affectionate, intimate closeness with Cesare’s parents was remarked upon by all who knew them._

_Micheletto stood godfather to Cesare Junior and remained a cherished friend.  He found a love of his own, who was welcomed into the close knit circle._

_Virgil enjoyed a long and contented life as the beloved companion of the Borgias, who deeply mourned his passing._

_The question of Lucrezia’s changing flavor vexed Cesare for years.  Lucrezia wanted to tell him that her pussy was not Baskin Robbins, but, as he devoted frequent and intense empirical research to the matter, she chose to keep silent._

_Cesare and Lucrezia knew both good and bad, as is the lot of human beings.  They had their share of sorrow and worry.  But they had each other, and the favor of Fortuna._

_And so, for the most part, they all lived happily ever after._


End file.
